Hot Mess and Loving it
by Retrana
Summary: Axel is dancing, Roxas doesn't mind, until he hears the song. "What is a boo, and why do they want Axel to be it?"


_A/N: This was written for a friend. I posted it on my DA, but i'm under the same username there. Anyway, I think it's a nice story, and it's not really a songfic, but she made me listen to the song for inspiration, and at first I hated it, but it started to grow on me. I guess that's the way it goes sometimes. Anyway, enjoy this story...i'm open to requests, inpiration comes slow to me for fanfictions, and i'm just too lazy to convert my normal stories into something with trademarked characters. Wow, I never thought I would ever say THAT in a thousand years. Anyway, enjoy._

Axel danced, his hips swaggering in the dim light of the common room.  
Roxas wasn't home, so the music was cranked, his eyes were closed,  
and any chair in his way promptly clattered to the ground upon impact.  
Unstoppable, uncontrollable, the beat submitted to his own rhythm.  
His coat has long since been discarded on the back on one of the  
chairs he had previously thrown to the ground with the wild gyrations  
of his hips. Clothed only in tight pleather pants that exentuated his  
feminine curves and thin legs.  
He had not heard his lover walk in. He hadn't heard the door slam shut  
above the richochet of echoing lyrics chanting how hot a mess he looked.

Roxas looked at the lithe figure, gallavanting over the space, letting it know  
who was in charge, and who was in control.  
The younger boy stopped, cocked his head back, listening to the rampant  
lyrics...  
'What the Hell is a boo, and why does he want AXEL to be it?' The blonde  
boy thought, absent-mindedly, wondering what a 'boo' was.  
Hello, music industry? The English Language called, their suing you for  
harrassment.  
Not that he minded watching Axel act out his little scenerio all over the common  
room floor...he just wanted him to do it to real lyrics.

Axel opened his eyes, noticing the end of the song was near, he wanted  
to replay, when he noticed a smirking blonde boy standing in his way.  
Arms crosses, feet spread respectively, it was photoadvery mentally  
entrancing. If only he had a camera to capture that perfect look.  
"Are you a hot mess?" Roxas raised his eyebrow, taking note of the thin  
sheen of sweat on Axel's brow.  
"You're loving it." The redhead rippled his body, thrusting his hips upwards  
to slickly glide against Roxas's groin. The movement sent electric shivers down  
the boy's spine, turning him on, especially after the little show he had just  
witnessed, unknowingly by the older.  
"I wasn't saying I didn't. I just wanted to know why this song?" Roxas  
eyed the topless body of his lover, wanting nothing more then to embrace it,  
yet wary of the glistening sweat coating the anamorous figure.  
"I think of you every time I hear it." The taller boy grinned, baring his teeth.  
His grin was that of a charming scamp. A scoundral. A sex hound.  
Axel was all three of those.

Roxas rolled his eyes, not even caring that the lyrics made no sense. It was  
better then when his boyfriend went through a phase of listening to a guy  
yell about doing drugs on dashboards while he's fucking a girl in the backseat  
of a car, whilst yelling about how he fucked Jefree Starr in the ass.  
Yes, his boyfriend had a wonderful music playlist. This was one of the more  
tolerable tunes of the week.  
"Am I a boo?" He asked, still not knowing what the word meant, but assuming  
it meant that he was Axel's bitch...and that would be correct.  
Axel smirked once more, snaking a lanky arm around Roxas' wasit, cauddling the  
small mass of flesh and bone in the nook of his elbow.  
"If by that do you mean, are you my sex toy? Yes...you would be my boo." Axel's  
coy grin was embedded into Roxas' mind. It was mischevious, a full out, shit  
disturbers grin. One that meant oncomming trouble.  
"Well, there's an endless supply of time...we don't seem to be going anywhere fast-"  
"Except straight to the land of endless pleasure." Axel inturrupted, clutching Roxas'  
shoulders, throwing him straight down onto the hardwood floor.

Inside Roxas' head was a torrent of emotion, of feeling, yet he had none. It overrode  
his senses, he was blinded by the sight of this gorgeous man on top of him. He was  
deafened by the pounding tune of some other-worldly band, singing about whores  
they'd like to fuck because they look like a mess. He was left with only the thick essence  
of taste of climaticsm that had yet to happen. The only thing he felt was slick skin on skin,  
limbs tangled in a sea of air. Tied together, bound by hopeless, romantic flings.

"I love you." Axel breathed, panting heavily upon the cheek of his lover underneath him.  
He groped for the mess of Roxas' legs, fondling the flesh through thick cloth, grasping  
the belt, finally undoing it with ease. He groped for the buttons and zipper, wanting  
nothing more then to tear off the whole damn uniform with his teeth to get at the awaiting  
manhood and all the other accessories that were his and his only.  
Roxas' mind was clouded over with the lustful ferency to fully comprehend the other's  
comment, the overt pheramones causing a thick, syrupy smog of desire around them.  
"I love you too, Axel." The blonde cried out, thrusting hopelessly upwards, willing for  
Axel's hand to guide itself over to him, wanting nothing more then to have Axel stroke  
his aching manmeat. Love was codeword for 'meaningless fuck' in Nobody terms,  
but maybe this was different? They would think about it in the morning, at the current  
moment, neither of them cared about anything except getting laid.  
And that was what they were going to do.

Together.  
They were a hot mess.

And loving it.


End file.
